This application relates to a tool for connecting and disconnecting conveyor chains of the type wherein the links are held together by pins that extend laterally across the width of the conveyor chain, and about which the links pivot as they proceed around the conveyor circuit. This application also discloses a related method of connecting and disconnecting conveyor chains of the type described above.
During the installation, replacement, and maintenance of conveying chains it is often necessary to disconnect or connect chain segments. Disconnection typically requires that the rivets, or “heads”, at the end of one or more chain pins be removed at the chain joints where the disconnection is to be made. With the rivets or heads removed, the pin(s) can be extracted from the chain, resulting in disconnected chain segments. Chain connection typically requires that the ends of chain segments be brought together and a “joint” be created by inserting one or more pins through the segment ends, and then securing the pins by forming a rivet or “head” on the pin ends.
With certain types of conveying chain designs, the ends of the chain pins are recessed in the outermost links of the chain and do not project beyond the sides of the chain. While this type of link design provides substantial advantages during operation by protecting the rivets or heads from wear and damage, disconnecting the chain links is made difficult by the fact that the recessed pin rivets or heads are not easily removed. Typical methods of rivet or head removal such as grinding or filing are difficult and time consuming due to the inaccessibility of the rivet or head.
These methods of pin removal may also result in damage to the surrounding chain links. Similarly, chain designs of this type can be difficult to connect. Finally, with the pin ends recessed, typical methods of forming a rivet or head, such as peening or hammering, can be difficult and time consuming. These methods may also result in damage to the surrounding chain links.